


Kuroko or Tetsuya?

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi, a second year of the Rakuzan team, finds himself in a situation where none of the miracles know who his boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya, is. When he goes to visit Teiko to collect something he meets Kuroko Tetsuya, a first year of Teiko middle school. What is going on and what will Akashi do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Rakuzan!Akashi x Teiko!Kuroko thing I've heard but then it's also the Highschool!AkaKuro.  
> The Teiko!Kuroko is a little possessive in this. ^-^  
> It's also for the AkaKuro week of 2014  
> I checked it a few times but there still might be some spelling mistakes ad stuff.

Today was the day Akashi Seijuurou would visit Teiko to get some papers he left. He was in his second year of High school and he's been dating Kuroko Tetsuya since the last Winter Cup.

“Akashi Seijuurou?” The principal called out and Akashi walked into the office. “Ah, good to see you again.”

“Yes. It's a pleasure to be here too.” Akashi smiled at his old principal and looked around. A frame caught his eyes.

“Ah. That's the picture of you guys after your third victory.” Akashi walked over to the picture and frowned. All of them looked... sad.

“Ah, wasn't Kuroko Tetsuya with us back then?”

“Kuroko Tetsuya?” The principal raised his eyebrows in confusion. “Anyway. Here are the files. The school days has ended so you're free to take a tour around the buildings.”

Akashi grabbed the files and thanked the principal. He might as well go around.

When he reached the basketball courts he decided to enter the gym where he and Tetsuya first met. When he opened the door he froze.

In the middle of the court stood a blue haired boy. “Tetsuya?”

The boy turned around to look at Akashi. “Yes?”

“Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in...” Why does it feel like the boy is much younger than Akashi?

“Uhm. I decided to stay after school to practice. I wanted to get into the first string.” The boy's blue orbs stared into Akashi's. “Do I know you?”

That was all it took for Akashi to freeze. “I... What are you on about Tetsuya? We've known each other for around 4 years now.”

“I'm sorry but I don't think I remember you.” The blue haired boy tilted his head in confusion.

“I'm Akashi Seijuurou, your boyfriend.” Akashi sighed. His Tetsuya must be just joking around, right?

The smaller of the two blushed and looked away. “I don't ever remember agreeing to go out with someone. Especially a stranger.” He mumbled.

Akashi frowned. “Why are you insisting on not knowing me? Did Ryouta and Daiki plan a prank on me and you decided to go along with it?” Akashi, seeing the still confused boy, took out his phone. “Look, I've got pictures of us... together?”

Kuroko stood next to Akashi and looked at the phone. “It doesn't look like you do.”

“No. This must be a mistake. I have my phone with me at all times. There's no way the pictures would get deleted. Even your phone number.” Akashi frantically clicked through his phone. He put it by his ears and waited for the call to go through.

“Nghh.. Akashicchi...? What is it?” Kise's voice was hoarse and...

“Who is it, Ryouta?” Daiki's voice was there too.

“What are you doing with Daiki and have you and him organized some kind of prank involving Tetsuya?”

“I stayed over at his house and I can't remember thinking of a prank lately.” Kise stopped talking for a minute to yawn. “Anyway, who's 'Tetsuya'?”

“Ryouta. Hand over the phone to Daiki.” Akashi ordered and glanced at Kuroko who has gone back to practising.

“What is it?” Aomine voice snapped Akashi back to reality.

“Do you remember Kuroko Tetsuya from our middle school? The Phantom sixth man and your shadow.”

Aomine thought for a minute before answering. “The Phantom sixth man? Are you drunk by any chance? We've never met someone called Kuroko Tetsuya.” Akashi just hung up.

After calling Momoi, Murasakibara and Midorima he figured out that they didn't know who Kuroko Tetsuya was and that there was never a Phantom Sixth man.

Akashi sighed and walked over to the blue haired boy. “Tetsuya.”

“Hm?” The blue orbs looked at Akashi. “What is it?”

“Since no one seem to remember except for me, I wanted to ask you if you really don't know me.”

“I'm sorry. I really don't know yo-..!!” Kuroko's eyes widened as soft lips pressed against his own. He pushed the red head away.

“Tetsuya thi-” Akashi stopped as he felt something hit his cheek.

Kuroko, who has just slapped Akashi, was blushing bright red while his hand was covering his lips. “W-W-What do you think you're doing?! I-I don't know y-you!” He stepped back and stared at the red head.

Akashi sighed and looked away. “I apologise for doing this but I am certain that I am dating a Kuroko Tetsuya. There's no way I would mistake my feelings for you.” Akashi stepped forward and pulled the younger of the two into a hug. “Please tell me you remember me.”

It was too much for Akashi. When Kuroko beat him at the Winter Cup he confessed out of the blue. He was embarrassed but found out that his Tetsuya felt the same way. They went through some hard times but his love for Kuroko was true.

He felt the younger boy hug him back. “...I'm sorry. I really don't remember you...” Kuroko mumbled and moved away from Akashi. “I also request that you apologize for stealing my first kiss.”

Akashi smiled. “I apologize Tetsuya. Looks like I stole it twice now.”

That day Akashi went home. He got Kuroko's phone number. They texted a lot (Akashi giving Kuroko advice on how to get to the first string and Kuroko telling Akashi how he'll figure everything out soon.)

At the end of the day Akashi, without thinking, sent Kuroko a text.

'I love you, Tetsuya'

After ten minutes he received a text saying:

'Surprisingly enough I've come to become fond of you. I won't say that I love you too but I do have come to like you, Akashi-kun.'

For the next week Akashi spent his days in the library trying to find out about what is happening. He's also been meeting up with Kuroko every day to help him practice. On the 7th day Akashi walked into the gym and heard Kuroko's voice.

“Shige-kun? Ah, yes. I-I.. I met this guy a week ago and lately I've been thinking a lot about him. I think... I think I have crush on him.” His voice was quiet ad he flinched when he felt someone's eyes on him. “Sorry, I have to finish.” With that he hung up and turned around to look at Akashi.

“Tetsuya..?” Akashi stood there with his eyes widened. “Did you.. Are you...?”

“Akashi-kun, I think I might have a crush on you.” Kuroko stepped towards Akashi, who seemed to freeze, and pressed his lips onto Akashi's.

Akashi almost immediately kissed back and after a while they pulled away. “Tetsuya.. you...”

“I like you, Akashi-kun.” The younger of the two blushed and looked down at his shaking hands.

Akashi, who was still in a bit of a shock, sighed. “I love my Tetsuya.. but I'm still unsure of what is happening. However, I do believe that I will not be going back to the life I used to lead before, so I will be more than happy to stay by your side.” Akashi looked away and sighed. “There's a five year difference between us though.”

Kuroko, who was still blushing, looked up at Akashi and grabbed his hands. “I don't care how old you are or if this isn't your normal life. I will be happy as long as I can stay with you or even by your side.”

After Kuroko finished practicing Akashi offered to go to his house for the night. He wanted to find out more about the Tetsuya he met a week ago. When they arrived at Akashi's house they ate and went straight to Akashi's bedroom. They were both sitting on the bed when Kuroko decided to question Akashi about his relationship with the other Tetsuya.

“So, Akashi-kun. When did you and Kuroko start going out? Did you do... certain things?” He blushed. “Did you go on dates a lot? How long have you like him for?”

Akashi sighed and looked at Kuroko. “We started dating after the first Winter Cup when I confessed to you. I've always waited for Tetsuya to make the first move as I don't want to push things so no, we haven't. We went on dates every two week and sometimes I would visit him when we had holidays and you could say it was love at first sight because I've liked him since the first day I met him.”

Kuroko listened to Akashi then smiled. “I bet that when you two met you would be the annoying 'in love' couple that does cute things at all times.” Kuroko joked then noticed how Akashi blushed a little.

“We actually were. He wasn't very fond of me always wanting to hold his hand as he would get embarrassed. We used to share his milkshakes and usually, the whole team would go to an amusement park. Ryouta and Daiki were together, Taiga was with Momoi-san, and Shintarou was with Atsushi so we always went into the hunted house first.

Ryouta would cling onto Daiki and Momoi-san would always cuddle up to Taiga. Surprisingly, Atsushi would hold onto Shintarou's hand while munching on his snacks. I would always grab Tetsuya's hand and we would hide and scare people. With his low presence they used to get really scared. Once Ryouta jumped into Daiki's arms and they ran off.” Akashi laughed a little then looked down at his lap. He didn't realize that Kuroko was slightly glaring.

The blue haired boy grabbed Akashi's hand and smiled at him. “It's fine. Those times can always continue.” He leaned towards Akashi and kissed him. Akashi hesitated before kissing back.

They both decided to go to bed at 1 at night. Akashi held Kuroko close to himself and Kuroko snuggled up close to Akashi.

“Goodnight, Tetsuya.”

“'night, Akashi-kun. I love you.”

“...Yeah.”

“Do you love me back?”

“Tetsuya, I-”

“I understand but that Tetsuya no longer exists. All that's left is for you to love me and only me.” Kuroko turned around and stroked Akashi's cheek. “Say you love me back, Seijuurou..” He breathed out before slowly kissing Akashi.

After he pulled away, he smirked at Akashi. “I love you, Seijuurou.”

“I.. I love you too, Tetsuya.” Akashi, in his half dazed state, answered before his consciousness began to fade.

The next day, when Akashi woke up, he had a horrible headache. His phone rang and he took it of his night stand table.

“Daiki, what do you want?”

“You finally decided to pick up! Where the hell have you been? Tetsu said you haven't answered his calls or messages for the past 7 days! Ryouta went to check at your house but your father said you weren't home. You al-” Aomine was cut off when someone snatched the phone from him.

“S-Sei..?” Kuroko's muffled voice spoke into the speaker and Akashi's eyes widened. “Wh-Why didn't you pick up?”

Daiki knew Tetsuya. He was gone for a week. “Tetsuya, I'm sorry. It's a long story. I will order a taxi for you all and I wish to see you all today.”

“Are you feeling okay, Sei?” Kuroko seemed worried.

“Yes, I'm fine. Just come over to my house.”

About 6 hours later everyone was gathered at Akashi's house and he managed to say what he went through. They all decided to stay for the night as it was getting late and they didn't have school the next day anyway. Aomine and Kise ended up falling sleep on one couch (With Kise laying on top of Aomine.), Murasakibara served as as body pillow for Midorima as they lay on a different couch and Kagami fell asleep sitting up with Momoi using his lap as a pillow. Akashi carried the half asleep Kuroko to his bedroom and got them both in the bed.

“Sei?”

“What is it, Tetsuya?”

“Please try not to disappear for so long again.”

“I won't. I promise.” Akashi kissed the top of Kuroko's head and smiled. “Good night.”

“Goodnight.”

“I love you, Tetsuya.”

“I love you too, Sei."


	2. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi decided to meet Kuroko near Maji burger but ends up meeting a Rakuzan Phantom called Kuroko Tetsuya. He still is unsure what is reality and what isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote it ages ago. Decided to upload since I'm in school doing nothing.

Akashi finished writing up his essay and grabbed his phone. He saw that Kuroko has texted him to call when he was free.. so he called.

"Sei..?" Kuroko's mumbling voice filled Akashi with joy and got rid of all the tiredness he felt.

"Sorry for calling so late. I just wanted to talk." Akashi scratched the back of his neck while leaning back in his chair. 

"Ah, it's okay I'm out on a party anyway."

"A party?"  _how come his Tetsuya never told him?_

"Ahh, Koganei wanted to throw a party before all the exams start"

"Hm.." Akashi frowned. 

"I would be glad to meet up with Sei though"  _of course Kuroko knew what bothered Akashi._

Akashi sighed. "You're in Tokyo and I'm in Kyoto. It's impossible."

"I'm actually in Kyoto. Koganei wanted the party out of Tokyo since it's always busy. We all decided to just go to Kyoto. I guess they all knew I would want to meet up with you though."

"Great. I'll meet up with you in an hour near Maji burger that's close to Rakuzan, okay? It's the one where I asked you out, remember."

"Yes, I will see you soon. I love you, Sei."

"I love you too, Tetsuya" And they hung up.

Akashi left immediately. He lived about 10 minutes away from the school but he wanted to get his Tetsuya a gift. He was walking past Rakuzan High when he heard a voice. 

"Akashi... kun..." The voice was low Akashi's curiosity got the better of him and he entered the school grounds. He then felt something hit his head. 

When he woke up he was in his Rakuzan basketball uniform and he was in one of the gyms. In the middle stood Kuroko Tetsuya in a Rakuzan basketball uniform as well.

"Akashi-kun. I missed you." The blue haired boy smiled and helped Akashi stand up. They were standing near the wall. 

"Tetsuya. What is the me-ah!" He quietly gasped when the pale hands harshly pulled him forward. Those pale yet strong arms and hands wrapped themselves around his waist.

  Kuroko leaned forward and whispered into Akashi's ear. "I missed you You were gone for so long." Akashi tried pulling away.  _something felt wrong_

He was about to protest when he felt something rough crash against his own lips. "Mmh-!!" He tried to push the boy away but the effort was futile.

After what seemed like an eternity, the blue haired boy pulled away. He had a smirk on his face which showed his sharp teeth.

"Don't resist me, Akashi-kun." He breathed out again and grabbed Akashi's hands. He placed them on his waist and leaned forward"I love you."

Akashi felt a small headache and his mind seemed to shortly accept the blue haired male in front of him.  _it wasn't the Tetsuya he knew._

Kuroko leaned forward and kissed Akashi again. He pressed a little harder until Akashi closed his eyes and hesitantly kissed back.

At that moment, he bit the redhead's lip. He started gently pushing Akashi forward (Which made them walk) until they reached the wall. He roughly pushed Akashi against it which earned a gasp from the taller male. He took the time to slip his tongue into the redheads mouth.

Akashi tried to resist it all. It all felt wrong. It just  _couldn't_ be real.

"I love you, Akashi Sei-"

* * *

 

"Sei! Sei! Wake up!" Akashi felt someone gently shaking him and when he opened his eyes he saw blue. Blue hair to be exact. He rubbed his eyes and saw  _his_ Tetsuya in his casual clothes. The redheads head was on Kuroko's lap.

"I'm awake. Sorry I must have fainted" He lied.

"Don't worry me like this, Sei."  _It must have been a dream._ "...Why is your lip bleeding?"  _Or not._ _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask what I wrote I just kinda like possesive!Kuroko


End file.
